Adventures in Parenthood
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: You’ve seen it all already the Winx have kids But how pray tell did they raise those children, and what happened along the way? Well my friends? I bring you my latest Chibi funny excursion into randomness. Sit back, don’t drink anything, and enjoy.


**Adventures in Parenthood**

**Random One shots of the Winx as Parents**

** Summary: You've seen it all already- the Winx Club has children- most likely they have children who are attending Alfea and Red Fountain. But how pray tell did they raise those children, and what happened along the way? Well my…er… friends? I bring you my latest Chibi funny excursion into randomness- Adventures in Parenthood. Perhaps this will be cheaper than birth control for some of you, for others this could just be a trip down memory lane. Either way sit back, don't drink anything, and enjoy the show. Oh and for most drabbles, the names of the kids are from my most recent 2nd generation story.**

** Disclaimer: If your child has been on the tire swing and suddenly wants to get off the tire swing because she feels sick, DO NOT let her get back on the tire swing!**

** Dedication: My daughter who this first chapter is based on.**

**Adventure number One: Riven and the Upset Tummy**

It was one of those mild spring days that teases your senses and says; Hey get your ass off the couch and go _outside_! Of course that's just what Riven's kids were insisting that he do that day, his first day off in weeks. Not just going outside though, Riven could've handled that. He could've let the twins chalk up the driveway while he sat in a lawn chair and caught up on his sleep- yeah there's parenting skills from Riven for you- if his kids had just wanted to be outside. However nothing was going in Riven's favor because his kids wanted to go to the playground.

Now anyone who has kids - or has even babysat for kids who can talk – knows that sometimes kids can and _will_ wear you down. Riven's kids were no exception- in fact being Riven's kids they were the rule. They jumped on the couch, they jumped on his stomach. Gavin at one point jumped from the landing to the bottom of the stairs in the front room twenty consecutive times landing on his feet. Finally after a lunch of microwaved ravioli – one of Riven's specialties- and chocolate milk- made by Gavin and most of which ended up on the kitchen floor- Riven broke down and loaded his five year old twins into their booster seats in his SHV (1) and drove to the nearest playground.

During the drive Gavin asking if they were there yet accompanied by Isilee singing off key to every song on the radio slowly drove Riven to losing his mind in the process of driving his kids on a mere fifteen minute drive. What he wouldn't give for the good old days of high school and having to fight the Trix or the Dark Circle. Even being spelled and thrown in Cloud Tower's dungeon seemed heavenly compared to the torment his poor ears and sanity was facing right now. Thankfully the fates decided to show mercy to Riven and the local playground came into view.

"We're here!" Gavin announced in his important sounding little boy voice.

"Thanks for that message captain obvious." Isilee snapped back popping her twin in the shoulder. The cherry haired girl was five minutes older than her brother and loved to lord it over him at every opportunity. "Daddy! Push me on the swings!"

"Wait til we're out of the vehicle!" Riven returned as he parked the SHV then got the kids out. Gavin immediately ran off to where five or six other kids were gathered around a tire swing that was spun in circles.

"Nice of you to wait for us noodle head!" Isilee shouted at her brother's retreating back as she started to chase after him. Her pursuit was quickly stopped short by Riven.

"What did I say about the name calling, Isilee?" Riven demanded looking down at his daughter.

"Uh? Not to do it?"

"Right, so why did you do it?"

"Uh? I forgot?"

Riven shook his head, aside from her hair color Isilee might take after Musa in looks but in terms of attitude both kids were his. "Okay, just try not to forget next time."

"'Kay, now can you push me on the swings?" Isilee asked turning her large blue eyes on her father.

"Sure."

Father and daughter headed over towards the swings hand in hand. From there they were about a meter away from where Gavin was now swinging on the tire swing with four other kids. He seemed to be enjoying himself and there were two other parents standing by so Riven just shrugged and began pushing Isilee on the swings, starting with an underdog.

Ten minutes later Isilee got tired of swinging much to the relief of Riven's upper body and decided she wanted to check out the rest of the playground equipment. She found two other girls and they began chasing each other around from the slides to the many bridges and tunnels connecting all the equipment so Riven decided to go over to the tire swing and check on Gavin.

"Hey Gav, how ya doin'?" Riven asked looking on as his son, two other boys and a girl spun around in all directions on the tire swing.

"My tummy feels kinda funny." Gavin admitted looking up at his dad.

That wasn't too much of a shock to Riven since Gavin had been on the swing pretty much since they'd reached the playground. He reached out and stopped the swing. "Why don't you just stand over here with me for a minute?" Riven suggested in a caring father like tone that _did _ shock him as he picked Gavin up off the swing and placed him gently on the ground next to him. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Gavin replied in a quivery voice.

Riven looked around for Isilee in case they had to get Gavin home. He and Gavin stood around watching the other kids spin around on the swing and one of the moms started up a conversation with him, so Riven wasn't too sure about how much time had passed between Gavin getting down and Isilee and one of the girls she was running around with coming up behind them.

"Hey that looks fun." The girl next to Isilee declared as she fixed the headband holding back her dark brown hair.

"Daddy, can you put Abby and I up there?" Isilee asked.

"Sure." Riven replied as the mom he'd been talking to stopped the swing so the girls could crowd on.

"I wanna get back on too." Gavin stated.

Riven caught the two moms giving each other doubtful looks but didn't think anything of it. He also felt a kernel of parental doubt in the pit of his stomach warning him that he shouldn't let Gavin back on the swing since the boy had already complained of his stomach being upset. But he also knew that if he kept Gavin from getting back on the swing his son would never hear the end of it from his sister until next week. So Riven ignored the moms- what did they know anyway- and placed Gavin back on the swing next to Isilee.

What happened next should've been predicted. One of the moms began to swing the seven kids around, slowly of course but the tire swing did gain some momentum as in bobbed from side to side. Then all of a sudden Gavin turned an unnatural shade of green, Riven reached out to stop the swing so he could at least allow his son to throw up in relative privacy, but he was too late. Gavin turned around to reach for his dad and then promptly threw up all over himself and Riven.

"Ew!" Isilee's friend shrieked.

"Cool!" Exclaimed two of the boys.

"I saw that coming." One of the moms, Riven was sure it was the one he'd been talking to, told the other one knowingly as she reached into her purse and handed Riven a packet of tissues. "Here, you're gonna need those."

"Thanks." Riven muttered, taking the tissues. "C'mon Isilee, we're gonna go home and get your brother cleaned up."

"You too dad?" Isilee asked smartly as the mom who'd given Riven the tissues helped her down.

Riven looked down regretfully at his clothes which were covered with who knew how many different foods. "Yeah, me too Isi." He replied sheepishly. "Ah well, it won't be the first time I've been thrown up on." Riven, realizing that there was no way he could get any worse, picked up Gavin and carried the sniffling little boy back to the parking lot with Isilee following behind at a safe distance.

**_Welcome to my life dear readers._**

**Well I hope this gives most of you some insight to what it's like to be a parent. It also gives some insight to what the Winx went through before the second generation stories begin. Honest reviews and suggestions welcome.**

**1.) ****This stands for Sport Hover Vehicle. The name was collaboration in the Winx Writers Anonymous forum in the Sounding board forum. We're always ready for new members so drop on by.**


End file.
